ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Crazygon
or 'Crazy Gon'https://youtu.be/mqzSYY-igJU, was a robot that appeared in episode 38 of Ultraseven. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 42 m *Weight: 30 000 t *Origin: Planet Banda History Ultraseven One day around the Hakone mountain pass, the Ultra Garrison started to detect strange activity, but nothing seemed to happen until a bizarre fog of smoke made itself known along a backed up high way with blinding lights flashing about. Once the Ultra Garrison cleared the smoke with a special gas they found the Alien Banda's robot, Crazygon, stealing cars into his chest with a giant claw for his right arm. After stealing a few cars Crazygon's garage-like chest cavity closed and started to walk through the busy highway, destroying whatever was in his way with his skinny legs. Anne started firing at Crazygon, but that only turned his attention towards her as he grabbed the car with her and two other people inside. Without the Ultra Garrison attacking him, Crazygon unleashed his forehead beam on them and even crashed one of their fighters. Before the situation became worse, Dan turned into Ultraseven and managed to save Anne, but Crazygon flew away to prevent any more damage to him. The Ultra Garrison managed to follow Crazygon to Banda's ship where he was grabbed with a large clasp. Some time later, the Ultra Garrison set a trap for Crazygon by using a lot of cars with each of them having a bomb inside of it. After Crazygon came and stole a few cars, he took off with the Ultra Garrison in pursuit. They found Crazygon deposing of his loot inside of the ship with the Ultra Garrison detonating a bomb in some of the cars that brought the ship down. However, after the explosion Crazygon emerged unharmed and began to fly away until he found a nearby city and started destroying it. Dan turned into Ultraseven once again, but Crazygon proved to be too much for him for not even his Emerium Ray or Eye Slugger could stop him. Forcing to resort to more drastic measures, Ultraseven turned himself into a living bullet and was shot out of one of the Ultra Garrison's weapons, destroying Crazygon in the attack. Trivia *Crazygon's design is based on a car compactor. *Crazygon would later inspire Builgamo from Return of Ultraman and Clevergon from Ultraman Cosmos. *His name was simply going to be Alien Banda's Robot, but Crazygon was later implemented. Also, many early documentations give Crazygon the subtitle of . However, this has later replaced as the kicki ga i is a discriminative term Japanese culture. *Crazygon's claw arrived on set unfinished. This claw was also meant to be placed on the opposite arm to where it ended up. *In the TNT English dub, Crazygon is called a Zantar Battle-Bot. Powers and Weapons *Forehead Beam: Crazygon can emit a powerful blue beam of energy from the template on his forehead. *Pincer Claw: Crazygon is equipped with a massive pincer claw for its right hand. He can use this claw to attack enemies, but more often uses it to pick up objects and place them inside his storage chest. *Smokescreen: Crazygon can blast steam from the pipes on either side of his head, surrounding the area around him in a thick fog. While doing this he can create blinding flashes. *Flight: Crazygon can fly through the air at moderate speeds by retracting his legs. Crazygon Forehead Beam.png|Forehead Beam Crazygon Pincer Claw.png|Pincer Claw Crazygon Smokescreen.png|Smokescreen Crazygon Flight.png|Flight Gallery Dws.jpg|Crazygon Concept Art Crazygon.png Crazygon I.png Crazygon II.png Crazygon WOWOW.png Crazygon 0.jpg Crazygon v Ultraseven.png Seven vs Crazygon.jpg crazy01.jpg|Ultraseven vs Crazygon Bandai Crazygon .jpg|Bandai 2000 Crazygon. Crazygon Figure.jpeg|Bandai 1993 Crazygon. References Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Ultraseven Category:Kaiju